I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle protective covers, and more specifically to bumper protection devices.
II. Background of the Related Art
Bumper protection devices for vehicles have become increasingly popular. This trend is due in large part to an increasing number of car owners who want to protect their vehicles from being scratched, marred, or dented in high congestion areas. The demand for bumper protection devices has markedly increased as congestion on the road and lack of space for parking have increased the incidence of vehicle-to-vehicle contact.
While bumper protection devices are well-known, most are cumbersome in nature, complicated, or time-consuming in their installation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,266 discloses a vehicle side protector fitted with high-density blocks and covered padded strips, wherein magnetic strips are included on each covered padded strip. U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,830 discloses a fabric shroud which suspends an impact-resisting bumper guard portion anchored to the tires or wheel wells by at least one elastic strap located on each opposing end of the bumper guard portion. The bumper guard portion contains a flexible cylindrical sleeve forming an inner cavity filled with a deformable padding material. The cylindrical sleeve also requires a number of tabs, each tab attaching to at least one elastic cord fitted with a hook. U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,086 discloses an external cushion protector specially designed for the rear of a parked vehicle. The protector requires magnetic strips, as well as segments of a thermoplastic foam of 1 to 5 inches, or greater, thickness.
Particularly in the case of hanging flexible plastic or rubber covers, there remains the persistent problem of undesired curling of the cover. Curling can occur independently of vehicle operation (e.g., with aging and exposure to the outdoor elements) or by vehicle operation (e.g., flapping in the wind while driving).
Curling is problematic in that it leaves a portion of the rear bumper unprotected. Where advertisements are being displayed on the protective cover, curling also has the undesirable effect of shielding all or a portion of the advertisement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,678 discloses a foldable dirt and grease protective cover for the rear of a vehicle. The cover is weighted down by use of a stiffener rod at its bottom edge to prevent it from flapping in wind blowing from side to side.
Application of a weight to the lower end of a hanging flexible cover may reduce flapping of the cover in wind blowing from side to side. However, such a weight may not prevent other types of curling or flapping in the absence or presence of wind. In addition, a bottom weight can have the adverse effect of making the protective cover prone to twisting or rotational motion when subjected to wind.
Therefore, there remains a need for a bumper protective device which is easy to install and resistant to a variety of curling, flapping, and twisting mechanisms. There is a particular need for a bumper protective device which can prevent such curling mechanisms without the use of a bottom weight.